wynncraft_questfandomcom_th-20200213-history
Meaningful Holiday
Meaningful Holiday เป็นเควสยาวเลเวล 33 เควสนี้เป็นเควสเกี่ยวกับเทศกาลคริสต์มาส โดยเนื้อเรื่องจะเริ่มจากมูลนิธิเพื่อการกุศลแห่ง Almuj กำลังขาดแคลนจิตอาสา และกำลังประสบปัญหาในการจัดหาอาหารให้แก่ผู้ไร้บ้าน เมื่อทำสำเร็จจะได้รับรางวัลดังนี้: * 15000 EXP * 128 Emeralds ขั้นตอนที่ 1 » พูดคุยกับ Haily ในเมือง Almuj บทสนทนา: * Haily: สวัสดี ฉันชื่อ Haily ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะ * Haily: ที่นี่คือมูลนิธิเพื่อการกุศลแห่ง Almuj พวกเรากำลังค้นหาจิตอาสาที่จะมาช่วยเหลือผู้ไรบ้านในปีนี้ * Haily: ถ้าคุณอยากจะช่วยเหลือคนอื่นๆในปีนี้ หัวหน้าของเรา Nick กำลังปฏิบัติหน้าที่อยู่ * Haily: เขาเป็นคนที่วิเศษมาก ฉันจะเขียนที่อยู่ของเขาลงในหนังสือของคุณ อ้อ แล้วก็อย่าลืมล่ะ ว่านี่เป็นงานเพื่อการกุศล เพราะฉะนั้น การขอบคุณที่เต็มไปด้วยความหวังนี่แหละ คือรางวัลที่ดีที่สุด ขั้นตอนที่ 2 » พูดคุยกับ Nick บริเวณแคมป์คนยากไร้ บทสนทนา: * Nick: โอ้ โอ้...ช่างแย่เสียจริง มีผู้คนเพิ่มขึ้นมากกว่าทุกทีเสียอีก * Nick: หืม.. คุณแค่ผ่านทางมาเหรอ? โอ้! จิตอาสาเหรอ! * Nick: คุณเป็นจิตอาสาเพียงแค่คนเดียวของปีนี้ ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างเปลี่ยนไปหมด พวกเราเคยมีจิตอาสาเป็นร้อยๆคนในช่วงเวลานี้ของทุกๆปี * Nick: ผู้คนที่อยู่ที่นี่ต่างหิวโซ ไม่มีทางช่วยพวกเขาด้วยวิธีอื่นได้ * Nick: ฉันไม่รู้ว่าฉันต้องทำอย่างไร ถึงจะแจกจ่ายอาหารให้พวกเขาได้ครบทุกคนในปีนี้ * Nick: ชายคนที่กำลังเปิดกิจการร้านขายของราคาถูกก็เคยเป็นคนไรบ้านมาก่อน... เขาเข้าใจดีถึงการดิ้นรนที่พวกคนไร้บ้านต้องประสบพบเจอ * Nick: ฉันจะคอยดูแลที่นี่ นายช่วยไปยังร้านขายของนั่นทีได้ไหม? มันอยู่ใกล้ที่นี่มาก ไม่ว่าจะอาหารอะไรก็เต็มใจที่จะรับ ขั้นตอนที่ 3 » ไปที่ Budget Store และถามเกี่ยวกับอาหาร (พิกัด 943, 75, -1879) บทสนทนา: * Flodur: หวัดดี พ่อหนุ่ม * Flodur: มีอะไรให้ฉันช่วยไหม? * Flodur: บริจาคอาหารให้แก่ผู้ไร้บ้าน? * Flodur: ขอโทษทีนะ ทุกอย่างขายหมดแล้ว ทุกๆคนกำลังเตรียมพร้อมสำหรับเทศกาล Craftmas กันอยู่น่ะ พ่อนหนุ่ม * Flodur: I might have something in the attic, if you find anyfin, you can 'ave it. I know how difficult it gets. บางทีฉันอาจจะเหลือบางอย่างเก็บไว้อยู่ในห้องใต้หลังคานะ ถ้านายเจอละก็ เอาไปได้เลย ฉันรู้ว่ามันคงจะได้มายากหน่อยนะ ขั้นตอนที่ 4 » ลองหาอาหารบนชั้น 2 (ขึ้นไปบนชั้น 2 แล้วฆ่า Moldy Apple หลังจากนั้นนำกลับมาให้ Flodur) Dialogue: * Flodur: อืม...แอปเปิลนี่ยังเห็นดีๆอยู่เมื่อไม่กี่วันก่อนนี่เอง * Flodur: ดูเหมือนฉันจะไม่เหลืออาหารเลยนะ แทบจะไม่พอเลี้ยงตัวเองด้วยซ้ำ * Flodur: ฉันก็หวังว่าฉันคงจะมีบางอย่างให้ในปีนี้เหมือนกันนะ ฉันเดาว่าคงเป็นเพราะผู้คนมีงานเลี้ยงกันในเมืองแน่เลย ขั้นตอนที่ 5 » กลับไปหา Nick พร้อมบอกข่าวร้ายแก่เขา Dialogue: * Nick: เป็นไงบ้าง? * Nick: งั้นเหรอ ฉันเข้าใจว่าฉันตั้งความหวังไว้ที่เขา * Nick: ฉันโกรธเขาไม่ได้หรอก เขาบริจาคมากมายแล้ว ในช่วงอื่นๆของปี * Nick: งั้นเราอาจจะต้องถามพวกชาวนาโดยตรง... * Nick: ฉันรู้จักชาวนาใจดีคนหนึ่งใน Ternaves * Nick: แต่พวกเราเคยมีเรื่องขัดแย้งกันมาก่อน เพราะดูเหมือนเขาจะไม่รู้จัก ว่าการบริจาคคืออะไร * Nick: มีทางลัดอยู่ในถ้ำทางใต้จากที่นี่ ให้เดินผ่านถ้ำนั่นไป * Nick: 'อ้อ แล้วก็ คุณช่วยเอาผ้าห่มไปให้ Margaret ในขณะที่คุณเข้าไปในอุโมงค์นั่นได้ไหม? เดินตามทางข้างหลังฉันไปได้เลย ขั้นตอนที่ 6 » นำผ้าห่มไปให้หญิงสาวในอุโมงค์ทางใต้ถัดไปจาก Nick 'บทสนทนา: * Margaret: โอ้ ได้โปรด อย่าไล่ฉันไปไหนอีกเลย ฉันไม่มีที่ไปแล้ว! * Margaret: อ๊ะ ผ้าห่ม ให้ฉันเหรอ? ดีจัง...คุณบอกว่า Nick ให้มาเหรอ? เขาช่างใจดีเสมอเลย... ขอบคุณคุณด้วยเช่นกันนะ * Margaret: ถ้าคุณอยากไปให้ถึง Ternaves ไวๆละก็ แค่มุ่งหน้าผ่านอุโมงค์นี่ไปเท่านั้น พวกคนจรจัดที่ไม่เป็นมิตรก็อาศัยอยู่ที่นี่ ระวังตัวด้วยล่ะ ขั้นตอนที่ 7 » เดินทางผ่านอุโมงค์ เพื่อไปพบกับเพื่อนของ Nick (พิกัด 780, 70, -1618) บทสนทนา: * Reshad: ยินดีต้อนรับสู่ฟาร์มของฉัน! จะมาซื้อผักและผลไม้สดจากฉันเหรอ? * Reshad: เอ่อ ดูเหมือนว่า นายจะโชคไม่ดีเลยนะ ฉันเพิ่งขายผลผลิตชุดสุดท้ายไปเมื่อกี้นี่เอง * Reshad: ผลผลิตทั้งหมดถูกส่งไปใช้สำหรับเทศกาล Craftmas ครั้งใหญ่ ที่กำลังจะจัดใน Detlas ฉันก็หวังว่าจะช่วยนายนะ แต่ฉันก็ไม่มีอะไรจะขายนายเหมือนกัน * Reshad: เดี๋ยวนะ ฉันว่า Nick ต้องส่งนายมาแน่ๆ ใช่ไหม? เขาเดินนายมาจากทางด้านซ้ายน่ะ เตือนเขาด้วยนะ ว่านี่ไม่ใช่ของเพื่อการกุศล * Nick: เฮ้! (ชื่อผู้เล่น)! เป็นไงบ้าง? * Nick: ยังไม่ได้อาหารทีเหรอ? พวกเราไม่เหลือทางเลือกที่นี่แล้วสินะ... * Nick: เอาล่ะ มีเพียงแค่คนเดียวเท่านั้นที่พวกเราจะสามารถขอให้เขาช่วยได้ในช่วงเวลานี้ของปี * Nick: ตามฉันมา ขั้นตอนที่ 8 » สำรวจพื้นที่ และตามหา Santa บทสนทนา: * ที่นี่ต้องเป็นหมู่บ้านซานต้าแน่นอน คุณควรจะตามหาเขาให้พบ ขั้นตอนที่ 9 » เข้าไปในบ้านของ Santa และพูดคุยกับเขา Dialogue * Santa: Nick... เราตกลงกันแล้วนี่ * Santa: สมาชิกทุกคนจะมีพื้นที่รับผิดชอบเป็นของตัวเอง ของนายคือที่ Almuj ส่วนเรื่องที่นายจะดูแลยังไง นั่นคือความรับผิดชอบของนาย * Nick: แต่นี่มีผู้ไร้บ้านและผู้หิวโหยเพิ่มขึ้นมากกว่าปีก่อนตั้ง 5 เท่าเชียวนะ! * Santa: Nick ฉันรู้ว่ามันเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ยากลำบาก แต่- * Nick: ยากลำบากเหรอ?! มันเป็นไปไม่ได้เลยต่างหาก! มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับความตั้งใจอันดีงามของผู้คน? ฉันมีจิตอาสาแค่คนเดียวในปีนี้! แค่คนเดียว!! * Santa: ฉันขอโทษด้วยนะ Nick นายคงต้องไปที่ Detlas แล้วถามผู้คนที่นั่นดู พวกเขามีงานเลี้ยงใหญ่พอที่จะเลี้ยงทหารได้ทั้งกองทัพด้วยซ้ำ! * Nick: อืมมมมม.... โอ้ ขอโทษด้วย ฉันคำนวณจุดหมายของคุณพลาดไป ดีใจที่ได้เจอนะ * Nick: '''ฉันว่าคุณคงจะได้ยินที่ฉันพูดกับซานต้าหมดแล้วสินะ เป้าหมายต่อไปของเราคือ Detlas * '''Santa: Alright, that's settled then. Leave through the fireplace behind me, it will bring you directly to Detlas. Good luck, Nick. โอเค งั้นก็ตกลงกันได้แล้วสินะ เดินผ่านเตาผิงที่อยู่ด้นหลังฉันไปได้เลย มันจะพาพวกนายไปที่ Detlas โดยตรงเลย ขั้นตอนที่ 10 » เดินท่างผ่านประตูมิติด้านหลังของ Santa ขั้นตอนที่ 11 » เข้าไปในห้องจัดงานเลี้ยง(Ball Room) บทสนทนา: * ประตูมิติพาคุณมาถึง Detlas งานเลี้ยงต้องจัดอยู่ใกล้ๆนี้แน่ '' 'บทสนทนา:' * '''Nick:' ว้าว ชีวิตความเป็นอยู่ของคนที่นี่ช่างหรูหราเสียจริง ฉันสงสัยว่าเขาจะรู้ไหมนะ ว่าผู้คนที่อยู่ทางตะวันออกหิวโหยแค่ไหน * Nick: ลองไปถามคนแถวๆนี้ดูกันเถอะ ว่าเขาพอจะช่วยบริจาคให้พวกเราได้ไหม * Nick: ที่สำคัญ เราจะต้องมีความหวังว่าเขาจะแบ่งอาหารสักเล็กน้อยให้กับพวกเรา ขั้นตอนที่ 12 » ถามแขกในงานเรื่องบริจาคอาหาร บทสนทนา: * Server: นายมาทำอะไรที่นี่? * Server: งานนี้สำหรับคนที่ได้รับเชิญเท่านั้นนะ * Server: นายไม่ได้แต่งชุดร่วมงานมาด้วยซ้ำ * Server: นายต้องการอะไรกันแน่?! * Server: อาหาร? นายต้องการอาหารเหรอ? นี่มันดูเหมือนงานเพื่อการกุศลสำหรับนายเรอะ? * Server: แน่นอนว่าไม่ได้! พวกเรามีหน้าที่ต้องเลี้ยงอาหารให้แก่แขกผู้ร่วมงานนะ ไม่ใช่พวกชาวบ้านจนๆกะโหลกกะลาในทะเลทราย! * Server: รีบออกไปซะก่อนที่ฉันจะเรียกโกเล็มรักษาความปลอดภัย และก็อย่าแม้แต่จะคิดที่จะขโมยอาหารจากในครัวเชียวนะ! ขั้นตอนที่ 13 » ขโมยอาหารจากในครัว และกลับไปคุยกับ Nick บทสนทนา: * Nick: ได้อาหารมาบ้างหรือเปล่า? * Nick: ได้มาเหรอ?! ฉันไม่คิดว่าพวกเขาจะใจกว้างขนาดนี้ ทั้งกล่องเลยเหรอ?! * Nick: ... * Nick: โอ้... * Nick: การขโมยมันไม่ใช่จิตวิญญาณแห่งคริสต์มาสนะ... แต่ฉันคิดว่าวิธีของฉันน่าจะได้ผล * Nick: ออกไปก่อนได้เลย ฉันมีแผนละ ไม่ต้องห่วง ฉันจะเอาอาหารทั้งหมดนี่ไปคืนเอง ขั้นตอนที่ 14 » ออกมาจากงานเลี้ยงพร้อมกับ Nick Dialogue * Nick: ฟังทางนี้ ทุกท่าน! * Nick: ผมรู้ว่าพวกคุณหิว เพราะผมก็หิวเช่นกัน * Nick: แต่จะไม่มีอาหารค่ำของพวกคุณเสิร์ฟในคืนนี้ * Nick: ปีนี้จะไม่มีงานเลี้ยง Craftmas! * Guest: ทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้นะ! * Guest: แค่อาหารบนโต๊ะไม่พอเลี้ยงทุกคนที่นี้หรอกนะ! * Nick: ค่ำคืนนี้ เพียงค่ำคืนเดียวที่พวกคุณไม่ได้กินอาหาร * Nick: แต่นี่คือสิ่งที่ผู้คนอีกหลายพันคนต้องเผชิญอยู่ในทุกๆวัน * Nick: หิวโหย และได้แต่เฝ้าคอย ว่าเมื่อไหร่พวกเขาจะได้กินอาหาร * Nick: ในขณะที่พวกคุณที่นั่งอยู่ที่นี่ด้วยท้องที่ว่างเปล่าต่างรู้สึกยินดีกับสิ่งที่ตนมี ได้โปรดคิดถึงเผื่อคนที่ไม่มีด้วยเถิด * Nick: ผู้ชาย, ผู้หญิง และเด็กๆเป็นร้อยๆคน ก็เหมือนกับพวกคุณนั่นแหละ เพราะเขาก็จะไม่ได้กินอะไรในคืนนี้เช่นกัน ไม่เลยแม้แต่น้อย * Nick: ทั้งหมดเป็นเพราะงานเลี้ยงใหญ่ยักษ์นี่มันยังไม่เพียงพอ Detlas จึงกว้านซื้ออาหารทั้งหมดในอาณาจักร ไม่ว่าจะถูกหรือแพงก็ตาม * Nick: ผมมาที่นี่เพื่อกล่าวให้พวกคุณระลึกถึงความหมายที่แท้จริงของวันนี้ วันแห่งการเผื่อแผ่ และคิดถึงผู้อื่น... * Nick: ผมจะคืนอาหารให้ในคืนนี้ แต่ในขณะที่พวกคุณกิน... ผมอยากให้พวกคุณได้จำไว้ว่า อาหารพวกนี้สามารถเลี้ยงปากท้องของผู้คนได้มากแค่ไหน * Nick: '''แบ่งปันสิ่งที่พวกคุณมี และจงยินดีกับสิ่งที่ได้รับ * '''Guest: ... ผู้เล่นได้ถูกเทเลพอร์ทกลับไป Almuj * ???: อืม ดูเหมือนนายจะผ่านพ้นวิกฤตไปได้อีกครั้งนะ Nick * Santa: ฉันมาดูว่ามีอะไรที่ฉันพอจะช่วยได้ไหม แต่ดูเหมือนนายจะทำเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว * Santa: อืม ดูเหมือนว่าจะเหลืออีกอย่างนึงที่ต้องทำนะ * Santa: หวังว่าทุกคนจะมีความสุขนะ Merry Craftmas โฮ่ๆ! ขั้นตอนที่ 15 » พูดคุยกับ Nick Dialogue * Nick: ดูเหมือนว่าคำพูดเล็กๆของฉันจะทำให้พวกเศรษฐีทั้งหลายหันกลับมาสู่ความเป็นจริงได้นะ * Nick: '''พวกเขาให้อาหารเราครึ่งหนึ่งของงาน คุณเชื่อไหม? ขนาดแบ่งมาให้เราแล้ว พวกเขาก็ยังกินเหลือกันตั้งเยอะแยะ * '''Nick: อาหารพวกนั้นถูกเททิ้งทั้งหมด * Nick: พวกเขาไม่เห็นคุณค่าของสิ่งที่พวกเขามีเลย ถ้าเทียบกับชาวบ้านจนๆเหล่านี้ * Nick: '''คุณอาจจะสงสัยสินะ ว่าฉันรู้จัก Santa ได้ยังไง คือ เขาเป็นพี่ชายฉันน่ะ * '''Nick: ฉันและพี่น้องทุกคนช่วยกันดูและผู้คนในช่วง Craftmas พื้นที่รับผิดชอบของฉันคือทะเลทราย Almuj คุณจะเรียกฉันว่าซานต้าคนที่สองก็ได้นะ ฮะๆๆ * Nick: คนแบบคุณนี่แหละ ที่จะช่วยให้ความหมายของวันสำคัญนี้ยังคงอยู่ ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะยากขึ้นทุกปีเพราะความหมายที่แท้จริงถูกบิดเบือนไปก็ตาม นี่เป็นของขวัญส่วนตัวจากฉัน ขอบคุณมากนะ